


Elites

by ZozeeWrites



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZozeeWrites/pseuds/ZozeeWrites
Summary: Daniel Howell has just been elected 6th seat of The Elite, a group of the richest and most influential students at Sherwood Academy.Now enters Phil Lester, a student attending Sherwood Academy under a full tuition paid scholarship. Except no one knows of his situation except for himself, and maybe the mysterious stranger he meets at the bookstore where he works.Dan is searching to make some changes around the academy, and he needs someone like Phil to give him a hand.





	1. Prologue

Sherwood Tribune   
Sherwood Academy / September 27, 2018   
  
**Daniel Howell selected as sixth seat of The Elite Council.** **  
****  
**_ After months of nominations, considerations and interviews, The Elite Council has chosen their replacement for the beloved former sixth seat, Finn Harries. Finn was known to be a crucial part of the Council including being one of the main providers of financial aid to the Academy and even founded the Harries Scholarship in his first year on the council in 2012. Now after spending 5 years at the Academy and graduating with his Masters of Language Arts in 2017, over 3,000 students have been given the chance to attend Sherwood Academy for a 3 year program at no cost. His work as the sixth seat will be his legacy for years to come.  _ __  
__  
_ Finn was on the board to choose his replacement and he had many requirements and criteria for who would take his place. Finn has always valued community in the academy, and he was searching for someone who would value and help further better the community at The Academy.  _ __  
__  
_ After Harries, two other Elites (Louise Pentland - eighth seat, and Troye Sivan - fourth seat), and Chancellor Susan Wright, finished the preliminary nominations and interviews it had come down to three final candidates. Those candidates, who have become celebrities in The Academy community, included Alexander Paul, Samantha Coles, and the student body favorite, Daniel Howell.  _ __  
__  
_ Daniel has always been a prominent part of The Academy community, mostly because of his ease with people. He is approachable and this has lead him to be becoming popular with all students at Sherwood Academy.  _ __  
  
_ What stood out to the board when overlooking their candidate essays, was the emphasis Daniel put on creating a more welcoming atmosphere for everyone at The Academy, especially for those who feel segregated due to race, religion, or social status. Harries found a similarity in Daniel with himself, and he could visualize Daniel continuing his work in the community.  _ __  
__  
_ Daniel is the heir of Howell Law Firm, one of the biggest law firms in all of the UK, therefore he is currently enrolled in the law program here at the academy and most notably, he is the top student of his class. Daniel has always been devoted to his studies while being active in the community. This was probably the biggest reason why he was chosen over both A. Paul and S. Coles.  _ __  
__  
_ Daniel will be issuing a statement as well has his vision for the academy in the next few days and he will be initiated into the Council on Friday night before the Chancellor's Address.  _ __  
__  
_ The Tribune is always here to keep you up to date on all these exciting events to come.  _ __  
__  
_ But the question we are all asking now is:  _ __  
__  
_ Will Daniel Howell live up to the Harries Legacy? _ __  
__  
-   
  
The news had spread everywhere in the matter of minutes. The Sherwood Tribune’s article had been shared over 5,000 times after 15 minutes of it being published on several social media sites, primarily Twitter.   
  
It was the talk of the campus all day. The morning cafes were packed with people hovering over their phones tweeting and sharing their opinions on the new seat.    
  
Everyone was excited about the news.    
  
Well almost everyone.    
  
Philip Lester, a 22 year old Journalism Major, saw the news only because it was plastered everywhere on twitter, instagram, tumblr, and even on the screens outside his dorm room.    
  
Phil couldn’t care less about the Elites and he especially detested the joke of a newspaper he was practically forced to read, The Sherwood Tribune. It was well known to the journalism students, that their school newspaper was horribly written and was 80% fake news.   
  
That is why when he opened his phone that morning and read the infamous article, he laughed. He actually laughed out loud. He couldn’t believe the trash of an article he just read.    
  
First off, he was laughing at the lies spread in every paragraph. “Finn Harries values community”, yeah that one was a lie because what they didn’t mention was how blatantly homophobic he was. He practically disowned his own twin Jack for being gay, and that was no way to treat any community, especially one that has many LGBTQ+ members present. But Phil knows that Finn never really thought of people like Jack, or Phil for that matter, like real people.    
  
Phil was laughing at the complete disregard for the mistreatment of the scholarship students. The Harries Kids was their nickname across campus came with a negative connotation. Now this was something Phil took quite personally because, well Phil was secretly a Harries Kid. Phil hated the nickname and everything that came with it. They were made fun of from all the rich kids like the Elites, or even just the majority of the students at Sherwood Academy.   
  
And the biggest of all the snobs was Daniel Howell. That’s why Phil agreed with at least one statement in the whole article, which was that Finn Harries and Daniel Howell were a lot alike.    
  
-   
  
There was another person who wasn’t excited about the news that broke. And that person was 20 year old law student and now sixth seat of The Elite, Daniel Howell.    
  
Daniel read the news article while he was putting on his uniform for school. Of course this wasn’t the first he heard of him being chosen. The night before he had gotten the unfortunate knock on the door where Fourth Seat, Troye Sivan told Daniel to go see Chancellor Susan, who delivered the news.    
  
Daniel couldn’t contain his laughter at the article. They made him seem like a saint, and that everyone loved him. Daniel wasn’t naive. He knew the Harries Kids hated his guts even before he was being considered for The Elite. But what Daniel knew the most was that he didn’t fit in with The Elite. Sure he was rich, his parents were two of the most influential people in the UK and possibly the best lawyers in the western world. But Daniel had a secret that would kick him out of The Elite before he could even be initiated.    
  
Daniel wasn’t ignorant to the fact that he came off as a snob, but that was because he didn’t have a choice. He either has to play the part or be disowned by his family, leaving him with no education or money.    
  
So that’s why Daniel didn’t argue with his parents when they told him he had been chosen as a top contender to replace Harries.    
  
Although all that bullshit about him being chosen for his value of community was exactly that, bullshit. Of course that’s what he wrote in his essay, but he knew that he was truly only chosen for his parents. If he wasn’t chosen, well that would have been financial suicide for The Academy. He knew from the beginning he would be chosen. There was no doubt. But he would be lying if it didn’t hurt that he didn’t earn it himself. He didn’t earn anything for himself anymore.

  
Daniel hated this. He hated being rich, he hated having such powerful parents, and he especially hated not being able to be himself.    
  
And now that he has the power, he’s going to change things around the Academy, and in his life. And the only way to do that was to talk to the boy who made him question himself everyday, and that boy had ebony hair, deep blue eyes and a critical attitude that he admired.    
  
Oh and Daniel has the biggest crush on him.    
  
That boy’s name is Phil Lester.


	2. Chapter 2

“Phil stop making out with the books. Can you take over the till for me while I go on a quick Starbucks run, caramel macchiato as usual?” Hailey says, breaking the peaceful silence of the bookstore.

“Yup! I’ll be out there in a sec.” Phil hears the front door chime as Hailey leaves the store. He makes his way up to the front, his eyes glued to his phone. Usually he would have a book in his hands, but he’s been completely absorbed into the drama at school. Daniel Howell just broke up with his girlfriend, Diana. 

Of course it wasn’t really the drama he is interested in, but more the memes that have been going around on the GSA group chat, making fun of Daniel’s inability to stay with someone for more than two months, he couldn’t have picked a better day to do it, the day of his Elite initiation at the Chancellor’s address. 

He keeps walking while looking down at his phone when he bumps into someone. Phil jumps, he thought the store was empty, the boy standing before him is wearing all black which makes him feel intimidated. 

-

Dan decided to go see Phil in disguise, for his own safety but also because he needed to talk to Phil and he wasn’t going to be able to looking like his usual snobby self. So he wore a black and white jacket with some black jeans. He covered his face with a black hat and Raybans.

“Oh sorry, um- did you need something? I was just uh- restocking in the back.” Phil stammers.

“No problem at all. Uh, I was looking for some reading material for a uh- school project yeah. It’s about human rights and I’m in gender and sexuality studies, so I’m hoping to find something to help me out with that.” Dan tries to articulate the words properly, he’s always been a decent liar, but when looking at Phil’s embarrassed reaction, he couldn’t seem to talk. 

“Ohhh that sound like such a cool subject! I wish my uni offered a gender and sexuality program! My school is kinda like the most conservative and traditional school around here…” Dan smiles at Phil’s response because he knew exactly what he was talking about. But Dan doesn’t want to expose himself, not yet. So he goes along with the charade.

“That sounds like hell, what school is that anyway?” Dan looks at Phil with interest.

“Sherwood Academy, super preppy and I hate it there. But I get like a free education so why not?” Phil replies with spite laced in his words. 

“Free education at Sherwood Academy? I thought that school was like only for rich people because tuition is like equal to buying a house.” Dan tries to sound surprised, but he already knows Phil’s secret Harries Kid identity. 

“Oh yeah, well my mom got laid off by the university, she was a Chemistry Professor, and in her leaving package she was promised free education for her children.” 

“Aw that’s too bad. I mean at least you get some of the best education in the country right? Anyways, I should probably get back to looking for some books. Do you think you could help me out?” Dan knows where he was going with this conversation now. He just needed Phil to break down his walls.

“Oh of course, that’s kind of my job isn’t it?” Phil lets out a small chuckle, “I think we could start over here.” He leads Dan to one of the many aisles of books. “So why gender and sexuality studies? Do you have a particular reason?” 

“Not really, I mean I knew I wanted to go into the arts, I’ve never been great in sciences. But I was having an existential crisis one day, trying to figure out what to do with my life, and because I’m pansexual I thought at least I could learn a thing or two about the community and how I can make a difference? I don’t know, it’s kind of stupid when I say it out loud.” Dan pauses and looks back to the bookshelf.

“Oh really? I actually did something kind of similar! I’m a journalism major. I’ve always been very interested in spreading the truth. Being a journalist would let me make a difference in the world. My dream is to start a queer news website one day.” Phil’s eyes light up and Dan smiles.

“Sadly at Sherwood Academy that dream will have to be postponed for a while until I get out of there and out into the real world.” Phil’s smile falters

“Oh no are they like homophobic at your school?” Dan frowns.

“Um yeah..” Phil perks up as he looks back at the bookshelf, “Oh! Hey how about this collection? It’s written by Jakson Emmanuel, only one of my favorite lgbtq literature writers. He wrote these 4 books, each focusing on a different era in lgbt history. I might have a few more of his works in the back if you want?” 

“Oh that sounds so cool. Yeah sure I’ll wait out here and look around some more.” 

Phil walks away and Dan keeps scanning the shelves. He looks around until he ends up back at the cashier. He starts to wonder what life would be like if he was working here, if he didn’t have a fortune of money being handed down to him by his parents. He imagines himself behind the counter with Phil, he would be smiling and talking about gay literature. Life would be so much simpler. He traces his fingers along the counter, and then Phil walks back into the room.

-

“So I think we should be getting a shipment later this week, for now all we have is the first four books. If you want, you could come back next week? Or do you just want these books?” Phil walks to his place behind the counter, reaching for a pen and paper.

“Oh, well I guess I’ll just pick them all up at once that way it will be less trouble. So I’ll see you next week?” 

“Of course, yeah I’ll be here Wednesday and Thursday next week. Here, hold on a second, I’m trying to find a piece of paper to get your name and number..” Phil can feel the heat rising in his cheeks and ducks behind the counter, until he finds a notepad and pencil in a cluttered drawer. He stands back up to face the boy waiting for him, he hears the door open and close.

“Found it! So what’s your-” Phil looks around and realizes he was talking to no one. The mysterious guy had completely vanished from the store. He does a quick search of the store, and he’s aware of how empty the store is. Hailey rushes through the back door and startles Phil out of his trance. 

“So sorry I’m later than expected, that fucking line at Starbucks took forever!” She glances back at Phil who jumped at the sound of her voice. “You okay bud? You look like you just saw a ghost.” She places Phil’s white and green cup on the counter.

“I think I just did.. This guy, super cute by the way, just waltzed into this store looking for lgbt literature and he pretty much waltzed right into my heart?” 

“Okay no need to be cheesy Phil.”

“No really, I started opening up to him about my school and stuff? Like the stuff I only talk about with like you and Connor.” Phil takes a sip from the, now cold, coffee.

“So what’s dream boy’s name? Or was he really just a ghost?” 

“Uh that’s the thing, I was going to get a paper to write down his name and number but he left before I got the chance.” Phil holds up the pad of paper still in his left hand.

“You were going to ask for his number? Phil? Are you feeling okay?” She waves her hand in front of Phil’s face. “Who are you and what did you do with my anxiety-filled best friend?” She giggles.

“Haha very funny, nope I’m still the same old awkward bean you know and love. I wasn’t asking for his number like that. He’s coming back next week to pick up some new books we should be getting in soon, and I just wanted to get his name and number so I could call him when they came in. Breaking news, I can be a good employee at least twenty five percent of the day.” Phil smiles and takes a big gulp of his coffee. 

“Okay, so what did this guy - that is probably a ghost - look like?” Hailey leans in, she always gets so interested in the guys that Phil likes. 

“Uh, trick question. He was like my height? And uh yea. He has curly brown hair, but I couldn’t get a good look at it because he was wearing a hat. Also he was wearing sunglasses so I couldn’t see his eyes.” 

“How about his fashion sense? This guy wanted lgbt literature, he’s got to have good fashion sense.” 

“First, that’s offensive. Just because he’s gay, pansexual actually, doesn’t mean he has good fashion sense. Actually, he was wearing like this black and white jacket that looked like it was from TopMan, and just some black jeans.” He has to stretch his memory back 10 minutes to remember every detail. He wishes he could remember those details for forever, especially if he never sees him again.

“TopMan? I thought you don’t like rich kids Philly.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“Stop calling me that, and he’s not like Sherwood Academy rich. He probably just has a part-time job that pays pretty well. Better than this place anyways.”

“Hey! You love working here with me! Um sorry but could you show me a picture of Daniel Howell? The guy you’ve been showing me all those memes about?” He looks confused for a moment.

“Uh why? I thought we were talking about my ghostman?” He ends up picking up phone and opening it to find a creepshot of Daniel in his dorm room. He doesn’t show her quite yet, he needs an explanation first.

“Oh yes this has to do with your ghostman. I don’t know why, but the guy your describing sounds a lot like Daniel doesn’t it? Curly brown hair and an affinity for black clothes?” Phil doesn’t believe her for a moment but hands over his phone just to amuse her, it’s not like he has anything better to do at the moment.

“Uh you’re forgetting the part where I said he is pansexual and was not an asshole to me.”

-

Phil gets back to his dorm that night after closing up at the bookstore. He just wants to get into his bed and hopefully dream of Bookstore Boy, as Hailey had tagged him. When he walks through the door he hears a rustling.

“Connor? Are you going out? It’s like 9pm and you have like no friends other than me?” Phil yells across the dorm as Connor saunters out of the closet with a patterned button up, his night out shirt, and he grabs Phil’s arm.

“No I’m not going out, we are going out. It’s Daniel Howell’s surprise initiation party remember? It was all over the GSA group chat? We are going to surprise him with our own little surprise of our own?” He pulls Phil into his room. “Here put this jacket on top of your work clothes since they already look decent for a party.” Connor looks him up and down, and Phil looks down too. He’s wearing a purple polo with blue jeans, and the jacket Connor handed him has a rose pattern down the sleeve. He can always trust Connor to find the perfect outfit in a matter of seconds.

“Ugh fine, since we are co-creators of the GSA I probably should go support whatever shenanigans we are up to this time.”

“No one says shenanigans anymore old man. Anyways, I’ll fill you in on the plan on the way, we’re going to be late if we don’t leave right now.”

“And where’s the party?” 

“Daniel’s parents’ campus house.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading!! and thank you to my best beta ever @dans-homosensual-agenda on tumblr :)) love y'all so much! 
> 
> p.s. i am going to be away for a week and a half so there will be no update this sunday (which is why i'm posting today) and next sunday.. but i will be back on the sunday after that! thanks for sticking around!


	3. Chapter 3

Phil and Connor walk for twenty minutes. They pass the campus hub, where they meet up with three other GSA members that are going to the party with them. Through the darkness of the night, Phil recognizes Dodie under a streetlamp, she is wearing a striped long sleeved top with black overalls. Connor also told him that Julianna and Ash would be there too. He waves at the trio and walks up to them with Connor.

“Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting but this man was working, whatever that is.” Connor points to Phil, and Phil just lets out a small sigh with a smile. But Connor is the only one that knows he’s a Harries Kid, so he lets the comment slide.

Connor and the rest of the GSA may not be part of the Elite, but they are all incredibly wealthy. Phil could never even imagine being able to have all the luxuries that they have. Connor drives a Mercedes, and Dodie has a whole music room with high end instruments. Phil takes the bus because he can’t afford a car and he had to save up for months to get a new computer for his journalism class.

“Mate, someone has to pay for cereal at the flat, I don’t have a sugar daddy to pay for all my needs” He winks and everyone bursts out into laughter. Connor sputters but ends up joining in. 

They walk through a park up to the gates of the Elites Compound, which is where all the Elite residences are, as well as the campus houses for some of the biggest sponsors of the academy. Once they are in the compound, they are greeted with elegance. The entire place glows with a warm yellow light even though it is a very dark night. Phil will never not be shocked by the luxury of it all. 

The group has to walk a little longer down a lit path through the trees which is where the Howell Campus House is. The house is not a mansion but it is bigger than Phil could ever dream for a house he could live in. This isn’t his first time seeing the house, but he’s never been inside because it is usually where all the parties are held, and parties aren’t really Phil’s scene. 

He glances over at Connor before they walk up the steps leading up to the front door.

“So we good with the plan guys?” Phil asks.

“All we have to do is get video footage of Daniel saying something like, ‘Fuck the Elites’ or ‘I’m gay’ right?” Connor smirks. Phil lightly shakes his head and lets out a small chuckle.

“Or something along those lines, you are way too extra sometimes Connor, it just has to be embarrassing enough for it go viral okay?” Dodie replies.

Connor lets out a small pout, “Okay fine.” He pauses, “Let’s embarrass the shit out of this asshole.” The group giggles as they walk up the stairs. 

The GSA is a secret, on regular days a lot of them don’t actually hang out together, so to create the least amount of suspicion they split off into sections, Connor and Phil, Dodie and Julianna, and Ash goes in alone. 

Phil can’t believe he’s got himself into another stupid GSA prank, it’s been a hot minute since they last did a group outing so he’s kind of excited. Especially because the victim is Daniel Howell.

-

Dan slowly creaks open the door to his dorm. He creeps across the floor, sending short prayers that his dorm mate, Alexander doesn’t see him. He knows that he would be hit with so many questions as to why he wasn’t wearing his Elite uniform and where he’d been when he was supposed to be writing his speech for his initiation.

He curses the size of his dorm, because he has to get across the living room, the dining room and Alexander’s room until he can reach his own room. All the while, he has to avoid all the boxes lining the floor because he is moving into his Elite residence next week. He slowly opens his bedroom door and locks it abruptly. He stumbles over to his closet and quickly changes into his Elite uniform. As he is tying his tie, he hears a knock at the door.

“Dan do you seriously think I didn’t hear you trying to avoid me? Get out here right now, you have to explain to me where the hell you were. Or else I’m just going to have to assume you were off fucking some guy now that you’re done with Diana.” Dan cringes at the last comment.

“And why would that be any of your business anyways?” He looks at himself in the mirror, making sure he looks like an Elite. 

He opens the door to face Alex. 

“I just needed to get out of this fucking house, because it reeks of your asshole personality and how the hell am I supposed to write anything positive with you in the picture?” He smirks.

Alex laughs, “Oh yes it’s all my fault you can’t get your fucking life together.”

Dan’s used to this banter, he’s used to the insults and the berating. It’s mutual though, and that’s why Dan considers Alex his closest friend. He’s been friends with Alex ever since the first day of university. Alex was the one who brought him to the freshman first day party, and ever since then, they’ve spent their weekends partying together. Getting drunk as balls, and just being overall assholes. Dan hasn’t been able to get rid of him, because he knows that he owes his popularity to him. 

“All your fault babe.” Dan winks. He knows that Alex gets uncomfortable whenever he calls him babe. To be honest, he’d think that Alex might be gay himself if he wasn’t so goddamn homophobic. 

“Anyways, what’s the plan for tonight? The usual, getting pissed in the park until 3am to get me over my horrible breakup?” Dan says with a sarcastic tone, because Alex knows that he couldn’t be happier to be done with Diana. She couldn’t care less about him because she was so self indulgent. Her idea of a date was a selfie photo shoot in the garden, where Dan was lucky to be in one picture. Breaking up with her was one of the easiest decisions he ever made, the only reason it took him so long was because of all the Elites press. Having a pretty girl like Diana was an advantage for his campaign.

“Sorry buddy, I know how devastated you are, but I actually made plans with your mom today. She came over today to see you, but you were out getting dick, so I told her you would go over some time tonight for tea.” Alex looks away and starts fiddling with his hoodie.

Dan isn’t that dense, he knows when Alex is up to something. 

“Uh, okay? I mean you didn’t have to do that, she’s my mom after all.” He gives Alex a side eye. “It just better not be a surprise party.”

-

Phil and Connor didn’t expect the party to have already started because Daniel wasn’t there yet. But when they enter the house, they are greeted with loud electronic music blasting over the speaker system, and drinks practically being forced into their hands by strangers. 

Phil had forgotten how much he hates parties. He hates the fact that no one really gets to know anyone on a personal level at these things. It’s all about who can have the most fun, which can be getting drunk and making a fool of yourself, or having the most makeout minutes throughout the night. He almost considers asking Connor if he can leave, but he knows that Connor would probably kick up a fuss and practically get on his hands and knees to beg him to stay. He decides to let loose a bit so he goes to the hired bartender for a fruity cocktail, he might as well take advantage of the rich kid perks.

The bartender, who Phil thinks is pretty cute, is wearing a black button up with small white spades printed on it. His hair is brown with blonde highlights. Phil’s never seen him around so he must be new to the academy too. He hands him a fluorescent pink drink, Phil smiles brightly and tries to say thank you over the music, but he ends up giving up after three attempts of getting the guy to understand.

He takes one sip of the drink and is overcome by the sweetness and the burn of the alcohol that lingers in his mouth. He can feel his body relaxing already. As he takes another sip, he can feel Connor wrapping his arms around his waist. Phil rolls his eyes and goes along with the charade.

“Buy me a drink Philly? I’ve been a very good boy.” Connor slurs, dear god they’ve been at this party for about thirty minutes and Connor’s already hammered.

“I’m not buying you anything babe” He turns around and untangles himself from Connor. He sees Connors eyes fall as he pouts and grabs for Phil.

“Pretty please?” Connor drags out the last word. Phil rolls his eyes once again.

“Connor, honey the drinks are free. Go get it yourself, I’m not your slave… Unless you want me to be.” Phil winks. He realizes he’s probably a little tipsy too since he somehow finished his first drink already. It’s not until Connor has left that Phil looks around at the room. Half of the people are dancing their drunk selves away, but the other half are staring at the scene that just unfolded in front of them.

All of a sudden Phil feels a rush of panic coursing through him. He tries to focus on anything in the room but all he sees are the stares and the occasional comment. He reaches out to the nearest object but he ends up falling into the bartender from before. The man swerves out of the way and Phil falls flat on the floor. And to top off the embarrassment, the man swayed his tray just enough that a beer flew off the tray and onto Phil. He can hear the snickers over the loud music. 

“That’s karma for being a homo!” He hears from somewhere above him. Phil tries to ignore the comment. He stands back up and as he rushes to the bathroom he catches a glimpse of Daniel Howell entering the house.

-

Dan and Alexander are dropped off by Cam, the Howell’s chauffeur and friend. The duo walk up to the porch and right as the door opens Alexander mutters to Dan;

“Don’t kill me.”

Dan is welcomed into the house by the guys forcing beers into his hands. Dan doesn’t resist, he downs his first beer and then his second before he even makes it into the living room. He greets his friends and other Elites that showed up to the party. He hears a few comments about Diana and him, but he just veers away from those people and instead finds himself at the bar. 

He finds Charles, his parent’s butler who is obviously on duty as the bartender for the night. Dan smiles and orders something strong, he figures that if he’s stuck at a party for himself, he might as well enjoy himself. 

Charles swiftly makes a martini for Dan. The drink is hot pink with a hint of orange, and when he takes a sip he can taste the cherry flavouring and some other fruity flavour on his tongue. Then, he can feel the vodka going down his throat and already taking affect. Now this was what he needed, those beers taste nasty and don’t really have an affect on Dan after years of heavy drinking at parties. 

“Congrats on the initiation, sir.” Charles smiles.

“You’re a master mixologist, you know that right? This is one of the best martinis I’ve had on campus, seriously dude.” Dan yells over the music. Charles just responds with a nod and a smile, and then goes over to the girl that’s obviously been waiting for a drink.

Dan glances around the room, he sees Alexander playing beer pong with the boys and then he sees some of the Elites smoking something in the dining room. He decides to go and join them since that’s his reality now. He has to conform to the expectations of an Elite. He holds tight onto his martini glass as he makes his way through groups of girls and guys grinding on each other, pretending that they know how to dance properly. 

He identifies the three uniformed Elites as Suzette, Alfie and Chris. He tries to remember important facts about them, but with his cloudy, intoxicated brain he’s having some troubles. 

The girl, Suzette, smiles at Dan.

“Hey I know we haven’t like talked much but I’m glad you’re part of the Elite now, always nice to have some new blood. Our youngest is Chris but I’ve gotten bored of him, he tries too hard.” She rolls her eyes.

“I’m literally sitting right here Suze.” Chris playfully shoves the brunette.

“You want a drag, man?” The quiet curly haired guy on the opposite sofas asks.

“I’m alright for tonight, I’ve gotta be in good shape for the speech tomorrow.” Dan lets out a small laugh.

“Dude we all got drunk and high on the night before our initiation, come on it’s tradition!” Chris holds out a blunt. 

“Okay fine but I’m going to the bathroom first unless you guys want me to piss right here, is that some weird kinky Elites tradition too?” He laughs and turns to start walking when Suze responds,

“Nah we just make fun of the homos while high as fuck.” Dan wishes he didn’t have to hear that. He forces a laugh and hurries to the bathroom. 

He gets to the bathroom and it’s occupied. Dan rolls his eyes,

“Stop making out I need to take a piss, you can resume losing your virginity somewhere else.” Dan laughs at his own joke and waits for two bodies to hurry themselves out of the door.

“I’ll come out in a second, just cleaning myself up! Er, wait that didn’t sound right, I just have a drink spilled on me and the stain is taking forever to clean. Just, uh hold it?” He hears a small giggle from inside the bathroom. Dan smiles to himself, he needs to get this guy a drink, he seems way too awkward and flustered to be drunk. Suddenly he hears the water shut off and the door being unlocked. 

Dan forgets to back out of the way, so the next second he is only inches away from a blushing Phil Lester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! sorry i was literally way for a month,, but i am back! i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i am so excited to keep writing :) my final exams are coming up so will try to get the next chapter out for next week but no promises... anyways once next semester starts i should be able to write a lot more for this fic and some other works i have planned eheheh. thanks for reading!!!! don't forget to leave a comment or send me asks about this baby of mine on my tumblr @mukbangphillie!
> 
> i love y'all so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first official fic and I'm really trying to improve on my writing with this project.. Anyways, I am @mukbangphillie on tumblr and thank you so much to my beta @dans-homosensual-agenda
> 
> keep shining! <3


End file.
